Française et pas stupide
by Ellenor
Summary: Une jeune femme en fuite se réfugie à Poudlard avec un secret et des questions dont elle espère bien avoir les réponses. Et si elle détenait vraiment la clé de l'avenir ? Une fic de mystère, d'action, et de Maradeurs presque adultes Venez lire !


**Française et pas stupide**

_Blablabla _: bonjour, bonjour ! Me voilà avec une nouvelle histoire, un peu spéciale. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira quand même, hein ! Le monde des petits sorciers est évidemment à Rowling, et cette fic ne me rapporte rien.

_Résumé_ : Une jeune femme en fuite se réfugie à Poudlard avec un secret et des questions dont elle espère bien avoir les réponses. Et si elle détenait vraiment la clé de l'avenir ? Une fic de mystère, d'action, et de Maradeurs (presque) adultes ;-)

**Chapitre 1 : en fuite**

La jeune femme hors d'haleine se précipita dans la salle qu'elle verrouilla derrière elle. Cela n'arrêterait ses poursuivants que quelques minutes mais c'était peut-être suffisant pour ce qu'elle avait à faire. Toujours en courant, renversant quelques machines au passage, elle se dirigea vers l'ordinateur gris qui trônait sur une table à dessin. La disquette était déjà dessus, prête à être chargée ; en cliquant sur le bouton « _load_ », elle se permit un sourire triste. Il s'y était préparé, il savait que cela arriverait… Dans son dos, elle entendit des coups sourds contre la porte. Elle ne tiendrait pas longtemps, il fallait faire vite.

- Dépêche, dépêche ! Allez ma belle, fais-le pour moi ! souffla-t-elle à l'écran qui affichait « _chargement : 78 pour cent _ ».

Un craquement sonore la fit sursauter et elle jeta un coup d'œil derrière elle pour s'apercevoir que ses poursuivants avaient enfoncé une partie de la porte.

- Allez, allez, allez ! gémit-elle en jetant toutes les trois secondes un regard derrière elle.

Il ne lui restait qu'une minute, à peine avant qu'ils arrivent jusqu'à elle. Elle n'y arriverait jamais…

La porte céda, et la jeune femme vit avec horreur les quatre colosses courir vers elle. Soudain, un _ding _retentit faiblement. Avec un sourire de triomphe, elle arracha la disquette de l'ordinateur et, au moment où le premier homme allait lui mettre la main dessus, se volatilisa.

* * *

Hélène retomba la tête la première dans un tas de feuilles mortes en décomposition, mouillé de rosée.

- Beurk, grimaça-t-elle en s'essuyant le visage et les vêtements.

Le vent froid la fit instantanément frissonner. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'était pas revenue en Angleterre, et elle avait oublié qu'ici l'automne était déjà presque un hiver.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil circulaire aux environs, et le paysage qui s'offrit à elle la fit sourire. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais lorsqu'elle transplanait pour l'Angleterre sans bien choisir sa destination, c'était toujours ici qu'elle revenait. Ça lui avait déjà fait le coup, des années auparavant, lorsqu'elle était plus jeune… plus naïve et plus idéaliste aussi.

Secouant la tête pour chasser les ombres du passé, elle se mit à marcher le long du petit chemin de terre qui serpentait jusqu'au village. D'ici, elle ne le voyait pas, mais elle savait qu'au prochain tournant, elle apercevrait les petites maisons grisâtres, émergeant de la brume anglaise comme des spectres.

Elle entra dans le premier café qu'elle trouva. Le pub était déjà à moitié plein de paysans qui venaient boire un coup et discuter avant de retourner à leurs affaires. Quelques uns lui jetèrent des coups d'œil étonnés mais personne ne lui dit rien. Il faut dire qu'elle n'avait pas fière allure dans ses vêtements légers, tâchés de boue et d'on ne savait trop quoi encore. Elle s'assit au comptoir, l'air de rien, et fit signe au patron.

- Excusez-moi, un café s'il vous plaît. Et, dites-moi, comment puis-je faire pour rejoindre Nottingham ?

- La ville ? Ben, y'a un car qui passe dans… une heure, répondit-il après un rapide coup d'œil à l'horloge.

Il lui indiqua l'endroit – en bas de la route – et retourna à ses affaires après avoir posé son café sur le comptoir.

Hélène soupira en se réchauffant les mains sur sa tasse. Si seulement elle n'était pas obligée de passer inaperçue, elle transplanerait bien encore. Mais à présent, il fallait se faire plus petite qu'un insecte, sans compter qu'un second grand transplanage en moins d'une heure était plutôt risqué, même pour elle.

Une demie-heure plus tard, elle était adossée à l'abri, avec l'impression que son corps entier était gelé. Ah, elle était loin la douceur automnale de Paris ! songea Hélène en soupirant encore une fois. Penser à sa ville natale, qu'elle n'avait jamais quittée, la rendit profondément triste. Cela lui rappelait le Professeur Grena, avec qui elle travaillait … probablement mort à présent. Ce qui était étrange, c'est qu'il avait su que le laboratoire serait attaqué, sinon pourquoi aurait-il aidé la fuite d'Hélène en préparant l'ordinateur ?

Encore un mystère… Mais là où elle allait, elle aurait des réponses. Du moins, elle l'espérait. De toute façon, il fallait qu'elle en ait. Et quitte à soudoyer Dumbledore, elle y parviendrait !

Le car arriva enfin, un engin de la guerre plutôt effrayant : c'était à se demander comment il fonctionnait encore. Que ne fallait-il pas faire pour se faire passer pour une moldue !

* * *

voilà, c'est un peu court... Mais dites-moi si ça vous plaît et je mettrai la suite ! Bye !


End file.
